900 Years Worth Of Experience
by DoctorRosie
Summary: Not an actual story-line, just a little mini-story with The Doctor and Rory and their growing relationship. And they love each other, did i mention that? M for like, sexual loveliness in chapters not far behind the first. A little OOC, not intentional.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes i know it's a rather short chapter and i was gonna make it a really long one-shot, but i decided on a few chapters instead :)**

**This is my first 11/Rory so i hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did... This story is what Doctor Who would actually be.**

* * *

><p><strong>900 Years Worth of Experience<strong>

The TARDIS was unusually quiet. Amy was asleep, taking her midday nap and who knows where The Doctor is inside this labyrinth of endless corridors and rooms that all look exactly the same. Once I start thinking about The Doctor, it's hard to stop. The way he acts as if he owns the entire universe when it's just his pure confidence and knowledge that makes you believe he does. The way he can control everything and everyone around him with just the flicker of his hand or the raising of his brow. The way he becomes so childish and fun seconds after losing his temper.

Don't get me started on when he gets angry. This one time, he was beneath the TARDIS console, fixing something and had been for days. I went down to see him, mainly to see if he needed a hand but I ended up tripping on the stairs and flying into him, pushing him to the floor along with the bunch of wires he held in his hand that connect to the console. He got up immediately and started shouting at me about how he had been nearly finished. I tried to listen, I truly did but when The Doctor gets angry, it is the sexiest thing to ever happen in the entire universe. His face gets red and his breathing gets heavier and faster. I nearly tried to argue back to make him even angrier, but something inside my brain told me not to.

Back to the here and now, the loneliness started to eat away me so I went to find something to do, hopefully The Doctor. I found him where I normally do, in console room beneath the glass floor. But he wasn't fiddling with the TARDIS like he normally is.

"Doctor?" I shouted down the little staircase that led down to the underbelly of the TARDIS console. He didn't reply, so I decided to go down to see if he was okay. I had seen him through the glass floor but the floor wasn't completely transparent so I only saw a brown and black blob. As I made my way down the stairs, I started to get suspicious.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly as I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way over to where I saw the brown blob. He must have heard my food steps and he turned around when I got close.

"Oh hello there Rory. Can I help you with something?" he said with a big smile on his face that made me blush a little and my heart skip a beat. I wasn't afraid of these feelings I had been having towards The Doctor. They seemed to right to be having. However, it also meant that my feelings for Amy were being pushed away into nothingness. But it's hard to care about such things when you have this beautiful man standing in front of me with his hands clasp together and a smile that stretched across his face and made his lips look so inviting. Oh those perfect lips…

"Rory…are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me from my day dreaming. I tried to act as normal as possible but it was hard when my face went a deep shade of red and I could feel my pants getting a little too tight for my liking.

I turned around to sit on the step, hoping The Doctor hadn't noticed what was happening downstairs, if you know what I mean. "Oh, I'm fine, just getting a little lonely up there. Amy's asleep so I set off to find company." I explained, leaving out the part that I just wanted to look at him.

"Okay then. Why don't we go on a little adventure without Amy?" he suggested. Perhaps if we were alone for a few hours without Amy, then I could try and find out if he felt the same about me. There have been a few signs that have led me to believe he does, for example, a few days ago, I caught him staring at me with a strange look in his eyes, like the look I stare at him with. He always seemed to brush my hand with his anytime he got the chance to. One time, his hand lingered too long and there was a moment of eye contact which was when i first started to question two things. 1) The Doctor's sexual orientation and 2) Whether The Doctor may have feelings for me. Ever since it happened, it sounded like he started flirting with me. I'm probably reading these signs wrongly, but a guy can get his hopes up, right?

"I'd erm... rather just hang around here, with you." I said, getting up from my step and moving closer to The Doctor.

"Oh, really? We could go to Zanelion 5 and where it snows all the time, or the second star of Hackley Plush?" i declined, trying to be obvious in what i actually wanted to do. He moved in closer to me, his breath hot on my face. I watched him scanning my face, looking from my eye brows to my lips. In that moment, i knew he knew about my feelings for him. I decided to let him make the next move, i was perfectly fine with having a little fun of my own in the shower later.

It felt like hours of just standing there before i felt his soft lips touch mine. Because we were standing there for quite a while, i was surprised by The Doctor making the first move and kissing me. I slowly dragged my fingertips up his arms as i gently kissed him back. When i stroked the side of his cheek i felt his hand come up to the back of neck and pull me in deeper into the kiss.

Hands down the best kiss i have ever had. This man has had over 900 years worth of experience and he was using it to his advantage. The feel of his lips pressed so tightly to mine, the feel of his finger tips lightly exploring my back under my shirt, sending tiny electric shocks throughout my body. I shuddered with pleasure as i felt his other hand brushed across my crotch. A little moan escaped my mouth and into his.

"Rory!" Called Amy, breaking mine and The Doctor's impossibly amazing kiss. But that didn't stop him, he kept kissing me but with enough heat to rival the sun. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, making his crotch to run up against mine. The thought that we could possibly get caught by Amy just made it even more erotic and impossible to stop.

Once i saw Amy's shoes on the see-through floor of the console, i reluctantly pulled away from The Doctor and saw nothing but lust in his eyes. After a second, his serious face turned into his childish, smiling face that never failed to make me smile. His boyish faced contrasted with his intense, lust filled eyes and almost had me begging for more. But before i was able to pounce on him, Amy came skipping down the stairs.

"Oh, there you two are. I've been callin' for you for ages, i'm getting bored" I continued looking at The Doctor, not wanted to ruin the moment we had together, not even for my wife.

His look changed from that of pure happiness to devastation.

"Zanelion 5 then?" asked The Doctor, trying to break the obvious tension between the three of us. Amy just smiled and ran back up the stairs, getting ready to brace herself for when the TARDIS takes off. I just stood there, transfixed on the spot as The Doctor walked past me. I heard his footsteps stop just before reaching the stairs, the heard them get slightly louder, as if he was getting closer to me. I felt an arm snake round my waist and the opposite hand clasp itself in mine. The Doctor pulled me closer to him until i was flush against him.

"When Amelia goes to sleep, take three left turns, 2 right turns, door at the end of that corridor then 3 more right turns from your room. I'll be waiting and be ready." He whispered against my ear with a little growl at the end, sending more shivers up and down my spine. I felt his mouth enclose on my earlobe, nibbling and sucking on it. This man knew how to drive me crazy.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D I would really appreciate your opinions.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I love writing this story, more so than my 11/Amy story xD Have fun with this. Oh and this contains minor lemons ;)**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did... It would be called The Doctor and Rory show.**

* * *

><p>I was paralysed to the spot, trying to figure out The Doctor's instructions. I wanted nothing more than for it to be night time.<p>

Ideas of what The Doctor meant by "Be Ready" played on my mind while we ran through the endless snow of Zanelion 5. The beautiful mountains that danced and the crisp, un-touched snow that lay before our excited feet was something amazing to experience. Unfortunately, i wasn't able to focus on such things because i had thoughts of me and The Doctor, alone and doing some very naughty things to each other, some things that would make us deliciously sore in the morning.

"Rory, are you okay?" Asked Amy as she pulled me from my day dream. "Oh er... yeah, i'm fine, just feeling a little sick. I think i might go back to the TARDIS." I said loud enough for The Doctor to hear. "Doctor, can you to take me back to the TARDIS, i can't remember where it is" i saw him smile as he agreed to, obviously understanding my plan to be alone for a bit.

"I'll stay here and make a snowman." Suggested Amy as she kissed my cheek, not noticing me flinching away from her kiss.

We practically ran back to the TARDIS, hoping to get as much alone time as possible. Even though we were in the snow we were ripping each other's clothes off before we reached the TARDIS doors.

"Oh Doctor" i moaned as we stumbled inside, The Doctor pushing me up against the doors and kissing and lightly biting my neck. "We don't have long. Oooh God!" I said as The Doctor's hand made it's way into my trousers and wrapped around my cock. The feeling of his soft yet demanding hand sent entirely new pleasures throughout my body.

"We need to hurry, Rory. Hurry up and finish." The Doctor whispered seductively in my ear, making me get closer and closer to the finish line. "Oh y...yes we do" he just kept pumping me, speeding up and then slowing down, teasing me, making me squirm. I was about to attack him after he did it the third time, but he realised we did actually have to hurry up so he sped up, bringing me closer and closer.

He had only been pumping me faster for a few minutes before i felt the tight feeling in my stomach. My moaning got louder and louder and muffled the small noises The Doctor was making.

"Oh God, oh God. Doctor!" i screamed as i come all over The Doctor's hand and shirt. I shuddered through my orgasm, nearly collapsing because my knees went weak and i would have if The Doctor didn't catch me just in time. He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me tenderly whilst he put me back into my pants.

"Oh Doctor" i whispered between little kisses. My feelings for this man growing by the second. "Yes Rory?" he asked, knowing i couldn't answer the question. All i could say was "Thank you" and not stop smiling. All thoughts of Amy pushed from my mind.

"Doctor i... i erm..."

"I'm sorry Rory, i have to go. Amy is probably starting to get bored." He said as he untangled himself from me and bounced across the room to a treasure chest. He lifted the lid and pulled out a shirt similar to the one he was wearing, minus the white patch i had left on him.

Slowly, his jacket slid off his shoulders and landed at his feet on the floor. Next his braces were pulled down to hang at his sides. He noticed me staring at him as he undressed himself in front of me. Smiling, knowing the effect he had on me, he started to unbutton his shirt, revealing a somewhat muscled chest, more than i thought. I gulped as he took his shirt off completely, leaving him half naked and at my mercy. Unfortunately i wasn't able to do anything more as he grabbed the clean shirt and put it on quickly.

"See something you like?" he asked as he pulled his braces up and slid his jacket back on, looking normal.

He kissed my cheek before he stepped out of the door and into the snow. Watching him leave was the hardest thing i've had to experience. I felt as if he were taking a part of me with him. I decided not to mope around the TARDIS and instead headed for my room, the room that was entirely for me.

I walked in to find it as i left it, empty besides a small bed and table in the far corner. Four empty cream coloured walls that connected with a cream ceiling and floor. I walked across the room to the en-suit bathroom for a well needed shower.

About 30 minutes later i was stepping out of my little room and towards the console room, wondering if The Doctor and Amy were back yet.

I made it to the console room just as they came bursting through the door, Amy's hand in The Doctor's. Jealousy rose within me even though just half an hour ago The Doctor had finished wanking me off.

When Amy realised i had walked in, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around neck as i wrapped my arms loosely around her waist.

"Good to see you looking better, you were green when you left." She sounded generally concerned; enough to make me feel extremely guilty and for her not to notice that i wasn't hugging her anymore or even looking at her. I was staring just past her head and at The Doctor who was looking back at me, his eyes dangerously dark, thinking of later tonight and the possibility of what lay in store.

"Must have been something i ate" i lied, trying to hide my blush caused by The Doctor's intense stare.

Amy yawned which signalled the return of bed time. "Im going to be, goodnight boys" she shouted as she skipped up the stairs and towards our bedroom.

The Doctor and i were alone. We just stood there, sizing each other up. The Doctor to just a few strides across the room before he was in front of me, a few inches between us. I could feel his hot breath on my face. His eyes bore into mine as if he were trying to speak to me telepathically. His hand came up to caress my cheek. It was so hard not attack him and i could have, but i wanted this to be slow, i wanted our feelings to be truly shown through this encounter.

"Rory" he whispered, if he wasn't standing so close, i wouldn't have heard it. My heart started beating a mile a minute; butterflies erupted in my stomach at the prospect of being with the Doctor. This was completely new to me, and i had no idea if it was new for The Doctor. But we weren't alone for long; Amy emerged from the corridor where she left. A soon as The Doctor heard her footsteps he pushed away from me and moved a few steps to the right in order to face Amy.

"You coming, Rory?" My heart began to sink before i realised that Amy is a very heavy sleep, allowing me sneak past her to my rendezvous with The Doctor.

"Oh... er... yeah, i'll be right there." I said before she turned on her heals and skipped back down to the corridor.

I smiled at The Doctor before saying "I'll see you later". I tried to say it sexily, but it probably just came out a weird and stupid. He smiled and turned toward the console. "1am" was all i heard as i left the room.

I made my way to mine and Amy's shared room, finding the door open wide. I walked in to find Amy sitting in a ball on the big double bed just across from the wardrobe. She looked up as i stepped around the bed to where she was facing.

"Rory" her voiced wavered. Her demeanour had completely changed from the bubbly, joyous person i normally see to this nervous, shy creature.

"What's wrong Amy?" i asked, scared at what changed Amy so suddenly.

"I have something to tell you. Something you're not going to like." I moved to sit next to her but she quickly got up from the bed and started pacing around the room, the tension growing.

"IkissedTheDoctor" she blurted out without any spaces between the words. I didn't understand so i asked her to repeat what she said, but when she told, i wish i had kept my mouth shut.

"W...what type of kiss. Did he kiss you back? How far did you go?" i stuttered, a million questions running through my mind. She kissed my Doctor? My Beautiful, amazing Doctor.

"Er... I don't know what type of kiss, erm... It was a kiss to initiate sex and yes, he kissed me back..." She replied quickly, trying to answer all of my questions. To imply that she was actually planning on having sex with The Doctor nearly threw me off the bed. Amongst feeling anger, guilt started to show it's ugly face. Guilt because i had done worst with The Doctor not hours ago and i had obviously been making her feel guilty, even if it was by accident.

"I'm so sorry" i got up and pushed past her and out of the door, ignoring her quite sobs from out room. I just kept walking, taking no notice of where i was going. After about half an hour of just walking, i glanced at my watch and noticed it was only 11pm, 3 hours till i meet with The Doctor. It took me a while to realise that i wasn't actually sad that Amy had cheated, i was more upset that The Doctor had kissed Amy back.

Instead of walking aimlessly, i decided to hunt for The Doctor and get an explanation. I remembered The Doctor's directions for later tonight, wondering if they were to his room. He said to follow them from my room, so i headed to my little room that was just for me.

Three left turns, two right turns, door at the end of that corridor then 3 more right turns from my room later, i was standing outside a plain looking door. If i wasn't looking for it, i probably wouldn't have found it.

I knocked three times quietly, not even knowing if he was in there. I heard footsteps come from inside, getting louder as they approached the door. The door swung open suddenly to reveal The Doctor in nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and his hair soaking wet and dishevelled. It took me a while to return to the TARDIS once i started staring at The Doctor more naked than when he changed his shirt in front of me.

I looked at his face to see a smug smile trying to push itself forward. The Doctor knew what kind of body he had and knew what effect it had on me. Gulping, i tried to form words that sounded somewhat like English.

"Er... I need to t...talk to you..." i said, trying to be confident but failing. This man was affecting me more than i realised.

"Sure, come in." He muttered as he stepped to the side to let me in. "So, when did you kiss Amy?" I asked out right before he could shut the door. He hesitated a moment, not expecting my question.

"She told you?" he asked as he shut the door completely.

"Just now. Now answer my question." I demanded, trying to sound as confident as possible. "The day before your wedding." Anger boiled at the new information.

"The...the... DAY BEFORE MY WEDDING."

"I'm so sorry, Rory. It was after we escaped the angels, she attacked me against the TARDIS and i'm afraid to admit, i liked it and kissed her back momentarily." I backed against the door and slid down till i reached the floor.

"I know i shouldn't be angry at you. I shouldn't even be angry at her. The amount of times i've cheated on her with you." he made his way over to me, the towel still wrapped around his waist. He sat down next to me and held my hand in his lap. I knew i should tell Amy what happened between me and The Doctor, but i guess i was too selfish; i wanted her to feel guilty. A little part of me hoped she would leave but i couldn't divorce her over a little kiss, maybe if they actually had sex i could.

I felt The Doctor's hand that wasn't holding mine come up to my cheek and turn my head towards his, he leaned in slowly. His lips lightly brushed mine, silently asking if it was okay to kiss me.

I pushed The Doctor down and onto his back, me leaning on my arms just above him. He looked a little surprised and my sudden move. I took control, revelling in my new found confidence. Leaning down, i captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss neither of us would ever forget. I could hear The Doctor moaned slightly, urging me on.

"Oh Rory" murmured The Doctor as i released him to breathe. His hands came up and clasped themselves in my hair as i kissed my way along his jaw line and down his neck.

All the nervousness from before was long gone, only excitement remained.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I would be ever so greatful. :D x<strong>


End file.
